Special event
by in love with love
Summary: action and wonder(better then looks, im just crap summarys)
1. Special event awaits

Great things can happen with a little push.  
  
From Ginny's p.o.v.  
  
I was up late reading a romance book on the chair by the fire in the common room. "Awwwwwwww this is sooo sweet. I can't wait to fall in love." I didn't see or hear my very annoying brother enter the room; dressed in PJ'S that were up by his knees they were so small. I only noticed he was there when he grunted "Huh" I didn't know what to say, I knew my brother would just tease me if I told him that I was reading a romance novel, and I could not be bothered with it. So I replied "oh nothing Ron, it's just a school project I'm doing, go back to sleep" To my relief he just looked a bit confused and walked up to the girls' room. Then realised, looked around in hope of me not seeing him and walked back up to the boys' room. I shook my head, and thought a loud "that's my big bro for ya".  
  
I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 past 2 in the morning, I didn't realise how long I had been reading for. So I went to the girls' dormitories and fell right asleep in my clothes. That night I had a dream, I dreamt I was in love, and it was the most brilliant thing ever. I'n the morning I woke up really early considering the time I went to bed. I got up straight away and got dressed and ready for breakfast. Then I sat down on the same chair as last night and the book was lying on the table on front of me. Open on the right page, so I began to read. But first I looked at the clock, it was 7 o'clock, so I decided to start reading until eight. That way I would still have an hour to go to the great hall and have my breakfast.  
  
At quarter to 8 I had a big surprise when Hermione entered the room asking why I wasn't at breakfast. I replied "'mione, it's only early. I still have an hour and 15 minutes. I got a horrible shock when she told me; the clock has been an hour slow for weeks. "So that means I went to bed at 3ish"! I cried in horror. I rushed round trying to get all my stuff in my bag, while Hermione went straight to her first lesson. I decided to skip breakfast and go straight to transfiguration. BAD IDEA.  
  
I was rumbling all the way through the lesson, and PM kept looking round annoyed obviously thinking that someone was doing it on purpose. I tried to keep at the back for the lesson, and it worked. But next I had the dark arts. I decided to sit with a girl in my year, from Ravenclaw, called Luna Lovegood right at the back again. But she kept looking at me weirdly. In the end I said to Professor Lupin "Sir, I don't feel well, can I please go an see Madam Pomfrey". To my relief he replied, "yes, of course you can. But make sure you go straight there". Although I was a bit confused, were else would I go.  
  
I didn't really want to go to the hospital wing, there was nothing really wrong with me, except the fact I was hungry. But then I thought about the time Harry collapsed on the hogwarts express on the way to school. Madam Pomfrey had given him chocolate; maybe I should go to go the hospital wing after all. I will just say I feel all weak and faint. She's bound to give me some. So off I went in the direction of the hospital wing. When I got there it looked like she was having a very quiet day and was glad of the company. When I told her what was wrong, I was right she gave me a ton of chocolate. After a bout 15 minutes I had eaten every bit of it and feeling better for it. When I told her I think I was ready to go back to class she informed there was only 5minutes left. So I decided to stay in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey went into the back room and as it went quiet I heard a noise coming from outside. I walked over to the window curiously and looked out, I seen so many things that dazzled my eyes. So many things that was new to me. When Madam Pomfrey came back out, she looked at me and said quickly Ginny, over here. Don't look out of the window come sit here * pointing at the chair I was sitting on before*. Ginny was startled; she didn't know what the rush was. But she figured it was the same thing that Lupin was being mysterious about. She got quiet excited, it looked like a grand event. Though she had no idea what them things were outside.  
  
The bell rang and Ginny said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey went to meet Colin Creevy in the Library like she had promised. When she got there, she had never seen the library so full. She thought to herself, this must be because of what is happening outside. She saw Colin standing in a corner waiting patiently for her. She walked over with a smile on her face and straight away asked him if he had seen outside and all of the strange activity looking things.  
  
He shook his head violently, with his camera swinging in all directions. And replied "no, but I knew there was something going on, PM came in before and told us all outside is out of bounds today. Why have you seen it"? I was pleased he hadn't, as now I got to explain some of the fascinating things I seen outside. "Well, it looked like fun, all of it. There was a big huge slope thing, and it looked really bouncy. And a sort of castle, which looked like it was made from the same stuff. They were both VERY brightly coloured."  
  
Every now and then, while I was explaining, Colin would get excited and let it out by taking a photo of this, that or the other. Mostly it was Harry though, sitting by the history section in a little circle of squares with Ron and Hermione. When I saw them, I gestured for them to come over, which they did. I started to explain again. "There were other stuff too, that I can't explain, but there was this one thing I seen it looked like a diamond, there were loads of them, they were a weird sort of material and there was a big net as well. I have no idea about that though. And that's all I seen, but I'm sure there's more.  
  
This is my first fan fiction on hp, plz r&r it'd make my day. 


	2. A fantastic Journey awaits

Beginning of a fantastic journey:  
  
The evening came and we were all in the common room, playing exploding snap  
  
while talking about all the things outside. Hermione said she thought she knew what some of them things were, but she wouldn't tell. While Ron was looking at her in disgust and muttering things such as "Teachers pet, goody-two shoes and your probably working side by side with the teachers". I was secretly thinking will you all just go to bed, you see I was desperate to read my book again. In the end I said I have some work that I'd forgotten about and went up to the girls dormitory. I sat on my bed reading for hours. When Hermione finally came in I never rushed to put the book away or anything, I knew her too well, she wouldn't make fun. She was actually quiet interested and said she had read something similar herself. I smiled and decided to go asleep. But even after hours of trying and drifting in and out I couldn't. So I just lay there thinking about nothing In particular. I finally dosed off past midnight.  
  
When the morning came the first thing I heard was PM calling in a too loud for the morning voice. She was trying to wake up all the girls and get them into the common room where the boys were already waiting tiredly. When everyone was in the common room (about 10 minutes later after a lot of moaning and groaning) She made sure everyone was there by taking a register. She then said she had an announcement. While most people already thought they had a brief outline of what she was going to say. No body was quiet expecting what she did. Which was "Gather round, gather round. Right ok, now today we will be spending most of it outside, we are having what you could call a muggle week. That's right, a whole week with out magic Mr Longbottom," *looking at the dread on his face, though who could blame him, he could barely cope in a school of magic with magic, never mind without. While the rest of Griffndor looked positively Delighted. 5 minutes later, when the whisper had died down a bit. PM told everyone the event would be ready in an hour at half past 8, and it was his or her choice what time to go, or if to go at all. So basically they had the week off. But everyone was so excited they all wanted to attend. All except Neville, who was asking round pointlessly if anybody would stay in doors with him. I was dreading him getting to me so I crept into the girls' dormitories and started to get ready for the week ahead.  
  
Half an hour later me, Colin, Hermione, Ron and Harry where all leaving the common room together. When everybody else was out, and I was half way through, Neville rushed up to me in such a hurry he tripped over, got back up looking embarrassed. I thought after that he would have just walked away. But no, he came up to me and begged for me to stay with him, I didn't know what to say. I told the impatient others to go to breakfast without me, and to save me a seat as I would be there soon. I walked away from the portrait and sat on the couch. Closely followed by a desperate Neville, he sat sown by me and I asked him "why don't you want to go? I mean, you were a muggle for a very long time and didn't know you even had powers. You'll be great". He replied with a sniff "because, them things won't just be ordinary muggle thing, there will probably be things that jump out at you and stuff. What am I supposed to do with out magic"? I was rather relived he said this, as it felt like an easy thing to persuade him about. I said in a calm voice "Neville, what are you like, do you really think Dumbledor or any of the teachers for that matter would put us in danger like that? PM told us told us it would be a muggle week. And muggle means no magic at all" when I had finished I sat still looking hopeful. He looked at me and said, "erm, ok well I will come tomorrow, as I-I have some homework to finish". I told him I would hold him to that, and left the common room and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. When I got there I sat in my reserved seat next to Hermione and Colin.  
  
After we had finished we headed straight to the outside, with 5 minutes to spare. Though we didn't get there in a hurry as there were so many people waiting to get out already. So we leaned against the nearest wall and stood chatting for a while about the object that was in the way of all the students and the outside. There was defiantly a portrait, which Harry said he recognised from Dumbledors office as one of the previous head teachers. This also happened to be the same man who was related to Sirius, who is Harry's God Father, his dads' old best friend and for a short while the most wanted man ever, for he spent a bit of time in Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit, and escaped. Or should I say was and did. You see, at the end of the last school year he had been killed by battling against Lord Voldermort and the death eaters while attempting to save Harry. Which he certainly did do.  
  
There was a rumble of excitement from the front, to portrait flung open to reveal a strange slope. Everyone was confused and didn't know what to do. A few people such as Hermione and Harry identified it as a slide, except they weren't sure if they should go down. After a few minutes of confusing moments Draco Malfoy decided he'd had an enough and went down not caring, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle as always. After that a few people followed their example and done the same but with hesitation. A few minutes later the crowd started to disappear and it was are turn. Ron went first then Hermione, Harry, me then Colin. I didn't really know what to expect but I sat down by the edge and pushed my self into the hole. It was a matter of seconds and it was over. But as I was going down I noticed it was quiet steep, and I got an unfamiliar lurching in my stomach, which for some reason gave me the desire to giggle uncontrollably. At the very end of it I was waiting for Colin to come down, I could see flashes and shook my head, there was no way Colin would have left today without his camera and an extra film.  
  
When he was down the slide we all headed up a concrete hill and gasped with amazement. We couldn't recognize our schoolyard at all, not even when we had been in Hogworts for years. We carried on walking and set off for a fantastic journey. 


	3. Wonder, puzzlement and ation

Chapter 3: Enjoyment and puzzlement.  
  
It turned out Hermione was correct (as usual), she was correct about one of the things she thought being a bouncy-castle. And after an hour of bouncing round on it, we finally had begun to feel sick. So we decided to go for a walk round and explore some more things. When Hermione called us over to a very boring looking object. We all gradually drifted over to her with much reluctance. We all recognised it as a type of telephone, except it looked a bit different. It was a lot larger and where you would usually talk into there was a few long tubes so a number of people could talk at once into it. Ron walked over to it and flicked it, the large speaker like object above us stayed silent. So I walked over and said, "Hello, my name is Ginny". The speaker suddenly began to respond. I was very surprised to hear Dracos voice snarling back. Colin jump back in fright. He was complaining about how stupid this whole idea was, and about how his father would be having a word with Dumbledore. We all looked around confused. After a while we decided we would move on and ignore it.  
  
After just a few seconds we soon started to amuse ourselves again with a giant slope made out of the same stuff as the bouncy castle. It was very bright! Just as I remembered. We climbed to the very top of some very bouncy stairs (which was very difficult but fun, believe you me). When I got to the top I took a deep breath and lunged myself forward on my belly. It was incredibly scary as the drop was quite deep. We all had just two goes each and moved on again. We spent the rest of the day wondering round, watching things called films (which were new to me) under a tent, and testing all types of food some of us had never before.  
  
When we begun our way back to Hogwarts it was quiet dark and it had begun to rain softly in the big star-filled sky. We spotted Hagrid on the way and made our way towards him, he didn't seem his cheery self and hurried away pretending not to see us. We looked at each other puzzled for a few seconds and begun once again towards the castle. When we arrived there I went straight to the girls dormitory and changed. When I came out to get a drink of water I spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron all huddled round a very upset Neville. I walked towards them and said in a worried voice "Neville, what wrong, are you ok? When Ron interrupted me and said, "Not meaning to be rude or anything Ginny but shift it". Slightly taken back gave him my I'm telling mum look and walked in to the dormitory puzzled.  
  
I'd planned on reading for a while, but as I lay there I drifted into a dream about Neville crying. I had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt I seen Gildroy Lockhart in a type of prison cell, he was sobbing and muttering something to himself. He seemed quiet distressed. But before I knew it I woke up instantly and with a fright. Hermione was pacing up and down looking terribly sad and she also started with fright. There was a moment's silence in which we stared continually at each other. Until we both simultaneously said, "You ok?" I quickly replied yes, and so did she. This left me feeling very confused. This whole day had been very confusing in-fact ever since we seen Hagrid looking down.  
  
I didn't really know why I didn't tell her about the dream I had just had, but I had a bad feeling about it. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, during which I woke up and fell back asleep countless times. So by the time the morning came I had bulky bags under my eyes and decided to pull the duvet back over my head, I fell asleep instantly, strangely enough. Until I was woken by Lavender (a girl in Harry's year). She asked me if I was ok as I was usually an early-riser and informed me that it was half past 12! I groaned and thanked her, and slowly found the will power to get up and changed. I walked down in to the common room for another magic-free day. 


	4. Shocking Buisness

Harry Potter chapter 4: Shocking business  
  
Another good thing about this muggle event was it was also a week off school. So I decided to go down and see Hagrid before I went to have my breakfast, It was a sunny morning, just with out the heat, there was a bitter sway of the wind slapping harshly against my face. Despite that, it was a pleasant walk down to Hagrids hut. I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so I knocked again and called through the door "Hagrid, it's me, Ginny, please let me in, I need to talk to you". But still there was no answer. So I thought aloud, "he must be in the hall having breakfast". I slowly and unenthusiastically made my way down there.  
  
After that dream about Lockhart I'd been feeling low, I was a big fan of Lockhart's, before the truth came out. It made me cringe when I thought about it. Even though I was a fan I still didn't know why it was getting to me so much. So I said to myself "Right, ok, from now on I'll forget about the dream and enjoy every minute of this week". I jogged off in the direction of the great hall in a slightly better mood.  
  
When I arrived there I seen Hagrid sitting in between Professor Flitwick and Professor Binns, Professor Binns was trying hard to emerge Hagrid in conversation, though Hagrid showed no sign of noticing that there was anyone else in the room and continued to look rather lost and alone. I finally got my chance to talk to Hagrid, but I found myself walking straight out of the great hall and to the library at once instead of approaching Hagrid. I thought it best to talk to him when we were alone and not surrounded by others.  
  
I found Neville sitting in the library all alone in a corner deeply absorbed in a book by Lockhart. I was very surprised by this, Neville was not known as the biggest Lockhart fan when the truth was not even revealed. Though when I got closer to him, I noticed a look of pure hatred upon his face. He slammed the book together and purposely threw it carelessly on to the nearest table. He then put his hands over his face and begun to sob fiercely.  
  
I was shocked terribly; I didn't know what to say. So I gently and slowly walked over and took a seat opposite him, I said a few simple words "want to talk about it?" Neville stayed silent for a few awkward seconds and looked up at me, then whispered in a tiny voice "thanks". "Come on let's get back to the common room" I said relieved. But he just shook his head and replied, "can we stay here, its there's too many people in the common room". He looked up at me again. "Yes, of course we can, what ever you want". I quickly answered. "So, why are you so upset?" I asked. Neville took a few deep breaths and painfully begun the story of his mother. He told me everything, from his mother and father being auroras to the part were they were put in St. Mungos hospital, and then he stopped, not daring to go any further. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me it all if you don't want to" I said quickly as he looked as if he was about to brake in to hysterical tears. He managed a smile and without a word ran from the library. Leaving me sitting alone in the corner receiving very strange looks.  
  
I walked back towards the common room and found it empty, I guessed after dinner everyone went outside again. It was 2.15 at this time so I decided to go and get myself a late dinner. I wasn't feeling very hungry despite not eating anything at all today. Though I knew I needed something for my strength, so I ate one sandwich and half a chicken leg. I didn't feel like going outside after what had just happened. So I went to the common room and read, I read until I finished the whole of the book. Without actually taking anything in. I was wondering why suddenly Neville had brought all this up after so long, I knew it must be terribly painful but I just wanted to help. He must be feeling a sort of heartache that I have fortunately never had to experience. I lay thinking until I could no more, I set of towards Hagrids hut in hope he was in, If he wasn't I would go and try to find Colin. 


End file.
